


默然者的梦魇·3（R18）

by Leslie_pray



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_pray/pseuds/Leslie_pray
Summary: 克雷登斯陷入一段噩梦，醒来发现格林德沃出现在他的房间里，接着默默然的暴动让他堪破了对方omega的身份……





	默然者的梦魇·3（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> CBGG，微ADGG，作者格吹，不拆不逆，abo预警，前文lof可见，此处为车存档。

3.

长久的沉默。  
男孩还在瞪着他的眼睛，像个货真价实的蠢货。Grindelwald则在几步之外饶有兴趣地看着他，十分配合地没有出声。  
“您，您是说，默默然说的是，是......”  
“是真的，”巫师贴心地替他补全了话，“我曾经使用复方汤剂和变形咒伪装成Percival Graves，美国魔法国会的安全部长，也就是你刚才提到过的，”Grindelwald微笑起来，他的脸上已经看不出几分钟前的虚弱和无力，“你所仰慕的那位‘先生’，然后我去了纽约，所以说事实上我们很早就见过面了，那条巷子里，也是我为你戴上项链的。”  
他的话简洁明了，可Credence好像一个字都听不懂似的，他梗着脖子戳在那儿，活脱脱的一个人形木桩——这个可怜的年轻人还陷在这巨大的打击中，一时回不过来神。  
Grindelwald理了理袖子，然后状似无意地换了条腿来支撑身体重心，他还是感到疲惫，同时身体里好像也在悄然发生了些什么变化。这种不在掌控之内的感觉叫他很不舒服，不过现在，对面的男孩才是更大的麻烦。  
漫长的静默正在消磨人的耐心。银发的黑巫师清了清嗓子，对面的男孩却抢了先。Credence垂着头，轻声地说，  
“可你没有告诉我。”  
“什么？”Grindelwald不得不前倾了一点，以便他听清对方声如蚊蚋的发音。  
“可你没有告诉我！”男孩猛地抬起了头，动作之大叫人疑心他会不会折断自己脆弱的颈椎。他重复的第二遍声音要大了很多，那张青涩的脸上，明显泛红的眼圈和眼里的血丝都在向对方昭告自己糟糕透顶的心情。  
Grindelwald倒是并不觉得自己做的有什么过分的，他摇了摇头，  
“男孩，我不是什么能陪你过家家的闲人，我要忙的事情多到你无法想象，这样一件，”他抬手摸了一下后颈，“这样一件事，我认为并不值得我花多少时间去解释。”  
不值得吗？  
Credence垂下头去捏紧了拳头，两条被睡衣所覆盖的手臂上涨出了条条青筋。默默然也好像得到了鼓励，兴奋地在宿主体表躁动着。  
有那么一会儿，黑巫师对面的男孩看起来准备把整座城堡夷为平地。  
不过好在他并没有这么做，这个短发男孩只是咬紧了牙关，几乎是一字一句地对巫师说，  
“我，在那之后很担心你......我回过一次纽约，我也向一些人打听过......但是没人知道，人们就好像，好像这件事从没发生过一样。”  
“看来魔法部也不都是废物，”Grindelwald已经找了个地方坐下，语气轻快的说道，“至少善后还是到位的，不过我猜他们可能也只精通此道。”  
Credence顿了顿，  
“......我一直都在担心你。”  
Grindelwald笑了一声，轻轻的摇了摇头，  
“我的男孩，我的男孩，”巫师拉长声调，重复了两遍，“如你所见，我好得不能再好了，停止那些毫无用处的胡思乱想吧。”  
青年还是站在他的面前，神色晦暗不明，空气又陷入一段无声的寂静。  
片刻，Credence艰难地移动步子，靠近了巫师，即使他们本来就已经很近了。青年抬起自己的两只手，这让Grindelwald一时有点摸不准他又想干什么，只好微微后仰，以便保持直视对方的眼睛。  
“停下，我说Cre……”  
然后巫师猝不及防获得了一个拥抱。

介乎青年和男孩之间的身体，算不上宽厚，也绝不单薄，隐隐叫人有了可支撑和可依靠的感觉，两条臂膀隔着薄薄的几层布料，在年长男人的背后收紧，血液加速奔腾的脉动混杂着热度，就这么几乎没有阻碍地传到了Grindelwald的后背。  
这让他有了一秒钟的恍神，来自年轻人的怀抱和温度，很多年前属于某个山谷的某个夏天，他曾肆无忌惮地享用过短暂的一段时间，那时他也还足够年轻。这段日子于他而言，短暂到仅仅两个月，却也漫长到自十六岁后的每个日夜，直至他死去。  
Credence把头埋在他的肩上，男孩的身体还在微微颤抖，像是拥着什么失而复得的宝贝似的，炙热的呼吸悉数扑在黑巫师的颈侧；黑巫师默许了这个拥抱两秒，男孩还不确定自己听到的是不是来自年长者的叹息，总之很快他被揪着后领拉开了。  
“缺爱的男孩，我可不是你妈妈，”Grindelwald话里的嘲讽气息扑面而来，“离我远点，同时记得收好你的信息素……”  
Credence又凑了上去。  
刚才的两秒对巫师来讲显然是极限了，他语气里的嘲讽已经有了恼怒的意味，  
“你到底在发什么疯？”  
回应他的却只有耳畔男孩粗重的呼吸。  
巫师感到不妙，动作迅速地又一次扯下身上这块狗皮膏药。这才发现，男孩不知什么时候开始变得脸颊通红，他的眼睛湿润而迷离，眼眶里的红血丝让他看上去有点偏执又神经质，泛着明显不正常的光。  
梅林在上，Grindelwald只消一眼就知道是怎么回事：Alpha那捉摸不定的，该死的发情期。  
所以说真是有趣，上次这个傻男孩乱释放信息素，害得他发情期提前，结果这回又把火烧到了自己身上？

巫师一只手揪住了青年的睡袍后领，另一只手则抵在了对方的胸口前以保持距离。他好像忘了自己是个巫师，他的魔杖正插在他的口袋，即使这会儿掏魔杖不太方便，他的无杖咒也足够把年轻人束缚在一个合适的距离。不过他没这么做，陷在情欲热潮里的年轻人当然更没理由这么做。  
属于年轻Alpha那股清新而苦涩的柠檬草香气转眼间就充盈了纽蒙迦德顶层的房间。起先，只是原始的生理冲动和性征吸引以及一些说不清的东西混在一起，开始发酵；不过很快又有另一股信息素加入，它属于一个omega，甜蜜得显而易见，却也不仅限于此，飘雪山谷的寒意和肃杀似乎也融在了这股甜蜜之中，只待被甜美表象麻痹的生物跌落在寒冰的火焰里，然后被燃成一缕轻飘飘的烟。  
甜蜜但十足危险的信息素，仿佛极大的刺激到这会儿正像一只狮子巡视领地的年轻Alpha。Credence凑在Grindelwald的颈侧含糊地呜咽了两声，他的两只手不得章法地在年长的巫师身上游走，居然轻易地就掀开了对方单薄的睡袍。  
巫师现在好像没有什么挣扎或者推开他的意思——如果他想，年轻人随时都能被丢进一窗之隔的山谷，他的身躯会扭曲在嶙峋的碎石间，然后被铺天盖地的雪花掩埋。  
换而言之，他默许了这场突兀又荒唐的性事发生。  
为什么？  
黑巫师有很多理由叫停，当然，也有足够的理由允许对方的继续：来自Alpha与Omega间本能的性征吸引力；对方猝不及防之下到来的发情期；他本人当下混乱而不受控的身体状况，这也让他迫切地需要一场宣泄......当然还有，他为什么要叫停？巫师摁住那颗在他胸前乱动的毛茸茸的脑袋，有点坏心眼的想，当那个人知道他又搞了另一个Dumbledore时（是的他总会知道的）会是个什么样的表情？震惊？愤怒？  
巫师想了想只觉得有趣——Dumbledores！

————————————————————————————

“该死的……别那么用力，嘶！我说了轻点！”  
Grindelwald极不耐烦地扯住了年轻人后颈处短的扎人的头发，不过一个清晰的牙印已经印在他的腺体上。巫师飞快地用母语骂了句脏话，然后他一个翻身，就把头脑明显还不甚清醒的Credence摁在了床上。  
他半坐起来，伸手摸了摸红肿发烫的颈侧，银色的长眉皱了起来。一边刚被摁回了床上的青年挣扎着就要爬起来——他进入发情期后就像是喝醉了的大狗似的，哼哼唧唧又黏黏糊糊。巫师斜了他一眼，暗自腹诽，说真的除了信息素，他还有哪一点像个Alpha吗？  
年轻人接收不到对方充满讽刺意味的心理活动，自顾自地又要粘上去，他一把扯开年长者腰间松松垮垮的腰带，然后拉下了那件长睡袍，露出了对方的薄衫。没能看到自己想看的，这让年轻人嘟囔了两句，接着嘶啦一声，他居然直接扯破了对方的衣服。Grindelwald眼皮一跳，也没说什么，只是配合着随手拉扯下挂在身上的布料丢到了一旁。  
好在Credence他还没真的丢掉自己的脑子，年轻人翻起身动作迅速地把自己也扒了个干净，然后又凑了上去。  
他们自然又迫切地交换了一个吻，年长者扣住青年的后脑勺，理所应当地占据了主导者的位置。男孩的舌头在他的口腔里横冲直撞，男孩的双手环住了他的腰身，男孩的柠檬草味也充斥了他的一呼一吸，巫师起先还算游刃有余，可Omega的本性很快占了上风，他已经能清楚地感受到自己肌肤攀升的温度和细微的战栗，他的身后也开始变得湿润，将他尚未褪去的长裤洇染了一大片。巫师的性事经验足够，自然知晓接下来要怎么做，可男孩显然无知无觉，他只是专注地红着脸接吻，好像接下来的几个小时，光靠这个他就能度过自己的Alpha发情期似的。

Grindelwald强制中止了这个没完没了的吻，他清了清嗓子，  
“好了接下来做点正事，你总不能接一辈子吻，这太蠢了。”  
男孩的眼睛分明在说他可以，不过巫师直接无视了。  
“你知道怎么做？”  
“...嗯？”正盯着巫师被吮的通红发亮的嘴唇看个没完的年轻人茫然应道。  
“我说，”Grindelwald开始有点不确定了，“……你知道怎么做吧？”  
对此，男孩眨了眨眼，露出一个羞涩的笑容，他甚至还把眼神移到了别处才张嘴，  
“呃，嗯……其实我……”  
Grindelwald的脸色立马就变得比任何时候看上去都黑。他大概是疯了，因为他居然要跟一个处男“解决问题”，这意味着他甚至还要负责教学工作。  
......所以说那个蛇女他还没碰过？愚蠢的处男！  
黑巫师把牙咬的嘎吱作响，不过片刻后他一招手，对着满脑子不知道在想什么、笑的暧昧又羞涩的年轻人说，  
“过来。”  
Credence依言凑近，巫师搂住了他的后颈，靠近他的耳边说了句什么，男孩的脸几乎是立刻就烧了起来。  
这个愚蠢又纯情的小处男听见他的先生对他说，  
“接下来我会教你，怎样操我。”

而Credence又无疑是个聪明的好学生。  
这件事在他向黑巫师的身下送进第三根手指的时候才真正被理解。Omega的身体时候被进入，也有自动分泌出的润滑液，但这都不够保险，尤其在Credence亮出他的武器后——他终于有了除信息素外，更能彰显自己身份的“证物”了。  
年长者铁青着脸，惜字如金地引导着青年为他扩张，现在他已经没了刚才那股胜券在握的气度，Grindelwald收紧了在对方肩上的手指，忍着下身异样的饱胀感，该死的处男，该死的Alpha，他恶狠狠地想，难道这玩意儿还能在分化后二次生长？  
显然不能，Dumbledore家的男孩只是恰好天赋异禀罢了。

黑魔王一向很抗拒主动权不在自己手里的情况，不过现在的情况就是，蓄势待发的Alpha正抵在他后面，炙热硕大的阴茎贴紧了他的穴口，这太大了，大的连Grindelwald都不得不生出些犹豫来。  
“请，先生，请允许我……”青年眨了眨那双湿润明亮的眼睛，乖巧得叫人无法拒绝——简直和他狰狞的下身形成了巨大的对比。  
事已至此，Grindelwald微不可闻地叹了口气，  
“......进来。”  
Credence实在是对得起天赋异禀这四个字。好在有充分的润滑和细致的扩张，饶是如此，Grindelwald也没忍住，在心里把年轻人翻来覆去骂了个通透，当然，巫师面上还是把牙关咬的很紧。推进的过程缓慢而坚定，青年握紧了巫师细瘦的腰，那截常年不见天日的肌肤有着近乎病态的苍白，不过很快也在青年奋力的作用下染上淡淡的粉色，而且不单单是腰肢，连巫师那轮廓不甚明显的白皙胸膛，也泛起了红色。一向冷漠高傲的苍白巫师，在此时竟然显得有些可爱，至少在Credence看来。  
阴茎终于进到了一个无法再推进的深度，巫师和青年齐齐喘息了一声。Grindelwald眯着眼适应了一会，见对方还没动作，有些不耐地用脚后跟碰了碰男孩的腰侧，然后下达指令，  
“呼，男孩，动起来。”  
不过他很快就后悔了，他的教学没有涉及到的内容，居然也被青年无师自通地学会了。巫师这会儿能做的就只有攀住Credence的肩膀，从海浪般的进攻中寻得喘息之机，然后吐出支离破碎的几个字，  
“......慢，慢点……”  
男孩在这时意外地表现得像个Alpha，他探出一些柠檬草味的信息素去抚慰着身下的Omega，然后偏过头去亲吻对方的额角，  
“先生，先生，您，您好甜啊……”  
而Grindelwald只想往他脑袋上招呼一个阿瓦达。  
年长些的Omega彻底放弃了跟对方交涉的想法，他贴对方贴得紧了些，以期减缓年轻人不知轻重的冲撞，却被青年误以为热情的求欢。Credence脸更红了，他盯着年长者眯起的异色双眼，喃喃说道，  
“先生，我可以，可以做得更好的。”  
黑巫师还没搞清楚他到底什么意思，就被整个人翻了过去，而年轻人尺寸可观的阴茎甚至都没拔出来。巫师猝不及防地喘息出声，他的腰还被年轻人攥在手里，被动的摆成了一个跪伏的姿势——他还从没用过这种带有强制意味的姿势，巫师的异色瞳危险地闪烁了几下，不过他最终还是没有动作。身后的Credence做完这一切才意识到自己展现出了过多又不合时宜的控制欲，他有些忐忑地俯下身，将自己疤痕遍布的麦色胸膛贴上了对方苍白的后背，然后，他听见年长者不掩怒意的声音从下面传来，  
“小子，那你，呼，你最好真的可以做到更好。”

巫师原本被拨到耳后的银色碎发，在这种姿势下，尽数遵循地心引力原则垂了下去，像极了落地窗外跃动的月光和飘落的大雪。奋力间隙瞥见这一幕的Credence由衷赞叹，  
“先生，”他甚至大胆至极地咬住了巫师的耳尖，接着含糊喘息地说道，“您可真美……我，我是说，我是说，连窗外的月色也比不上您......”  
这些话一字不落地都被巫师听见了，来自身后的撞击已经让这个Omega深陷情欲，他却还是在细碎的呻吟中找回自己的声音，勉强冷哼了一声，  
“省省力气吧，男孩，”他竭力想维持傲慢的声线，可惜不太成功，“你的天赋不在舌头上。”  
男孩当然不会被这种话语轻易打击到，他那张英俊而青涩的脸庞漾起了一个快乐的笑容，然后他弓起身，在巫师那对漂亮的蝴蝶骨上落下两个虔诚的吻，  
“那么，我的天赋在忠诚于你，先生。”  
Alpha仿佛在几十分钟里成长了一大截，天赋异禀的不再只是他的阴茎，这会儿范围甚至扩大到了情话，真是叫人惊叹。  
银发的巫师愣了一下，随即抬起一只胳膊，朝后揽住了青年的后脑勺，把对方拉向了自己的颈侧。蛊惑人心的高手回敬了青年一个吻，蜻蜓点水似的落在对方高挺的鼻梁上，  
“忠诚，Credence……”男孩下身挺动了一回，因此他不得不暂停了两秒再重新开始，“......啊哈，你说你会忠诚于我。”  
“是的，我的先生。”  
“那很好，”魔王狡黠地眯了眯眼，银色的长睫毛在年轻人近在咫尺的地方轻轻颤动着，危险又迷人，“那么你，你会为我做任何事。”  
“当然，我会的。”青年已经开始用锐利的犬齿轻轻咬扯他的腺体，后颈的皮肤因此破了点皮，血珠甫一渗出来，便被男孩舔舐去了。  
巫师抬起眼，正对着他的是屋里那面巨大的落地窗，窗帘并没拉上，于是窗外的景色在屋子里也能一览无遗：纽蒙迦德山谷已经飘雪好一段时间了，那些冰凉的六角形花朵铺满了空旷的山谷，覆遍了那些翠绿或枯黄的树木与黝黑的岩石，把整座山谷绘以单一的白色，再加上今夜亮的出奇的月光，整个纽蒙迦德宛如白昼。  
巫师在颠簸中盯着窗外的一片纯白，棕瞳盛满亮堂与温柔，银瞳则一片冷漠，他翕动着淡色的薄唇，轻叹道，  
“......那你也会为我杀了Albus Dumbledore吗？”  
身后的年轻人搂紧他的腰，将两具躯体贴得严丝合缝，然后才贴在有史以来最危险的黑巫师的耳边，温柔而诚恳地说道，  
“先生，我的先生，没有什么是我不会为你做的（There's nothing I won't do for you.）”  
清新又苦涩的柠檬草不知在何时开始染上Omega身上的甜味与寒意，而同样的，那股危险又诱人的寒冷甜蜜，也再不能像以前那样游刃有余地肆意游走于各类信息素间，傲慢得像个国王。它随着主人而坠落，跌碎的缝隙被青年的柠檬草味迅速入侵——就像它的主人此刻正被青年填满一样。

而这漫漫长夜，还有大半。

 

TheEnd.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看。


End file.
